1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that when affixed to the top of a vehicle antenna mast allows a cord of a banner-like object to be both securely held in place and easily removed when desired.
2. Prior Art
We have wanted to attach a small banner at the top of our vehicle antenna mast in order to identify it more easily, especially in a parking area, and to beautify the "vehicle in motion" as air flows over a banner's surface. Motorists resort to various makeshift, temporary and unsatisfactory methods to accomplish this. Even a tennis ball-like device severely limits variation for identification and offers no air-flow affect. No device is known which conveniently and securely holds a cord of a small banner-like object at the top of a vehicle antenna mast.